


狐朋狗友 01

by Ahona_SUriel



Series: 狐朋狗友 [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed: Black Flag
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 16:03:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahona_SUriel/pseuds/Ahona_SUriel
Summary: 主要是一些黄色废料，基于德华和他的基（姬）佬朋友们打打闹闹的日常。每篇之间不一定有关联。但主要CP设定就是一对百合一对基，不会出现类似开放性婚姻的设定，瑞克汉和安妮最多是上学时的暧昧和登对。





	狐朋狗友 01

这不是第一次范恩从安妮家里把瑞克汉弄出来了，有时候是肯威家。去肯威家拖人他心里还稍微好受一点，但是在安妮和玛丽两个美女的注视下把自己男朋友从人家里拖出来，而且这男人还曾经和其中一个美人搞过暖昧…… (现在是不是还心怀不轨他也说不准，不过范恩觉得他要是敢，美人和美人的散打冠军女友会在第一时间打死他。)  
安妮和玛丽倒是很大方，毕竟大家都是多年厮混的朋友，瑞克汉这副德行也不是一天两天。范恩下楼后她们趴在窗户上等着看范恩把人塞进自己车里。

“我猜瑞克汉今天晚上好过不了。”

安妮笑出声:“怎么就知道这不是他要的呢。这个混蛋。玛丽用手臂环着安妮的腰:“ 至少两天他出不来门。”  
“几天他也不会承认的。”

两个女人在窗前交换了一个吻，楼下的范恩关上驾驶室的门，发动了车子。

 

夜里开车开着开着从后面伸过来一只手是什么感受?反正范恩在心里恶狠狠地想，他迟早要在车里把瑞克汉办一次。不是今天，今天瑞克汉喝得太醉，他不想冒吐在车里的风险——虽然瑞克汉喝醉酒很少吐，也还是得尽快把人弄回家，越快越好。然而瑞克汉并没有老老实实地躺在后座上，他滚到座位下，哼哼着把手伸到前面去摸范恩，和前排座位之间的储物格。

操。

范恩就这么一路飙着粗口用最快的速度开回家。连拖带拽地把瑞克汉一个一米八的醉汉弄上四楼，拿腰带上挂着的钥匙时瑞克汉趴在他肩头咕哝着“我来帮你”跟着伸手去捣乱，沿着裤腰胡摸乱摸就摸到了要紧的地方。  
范恩觉得那股火蹭地就冲上了大脑。

 

瑞克汉是个一喝酒就发情的混蛋。他还跑去安妮家喝酒，喝高了还这么若无其事地继续对着他发情。  
两个字:欠操。

 

他怀着愤怒踹开门把人扔进屋内地板上，关了门跨过他先去卫生间冲了五分钟的凉水，出来就看到醉得一塌糊涂的人躺在地板上扭来扭去，因为酒精的烧灼而全身通红，尽可能地伸展自己。他的领口大敞着，露出线条漂亮的锁骨和肌理分明的胸口。范恩伸手去拖他，被抓住了手:

“查尔斯……”瑞克汉傻笑着用一双色泽浅淡的眼睛神色迷离地看他，被烈酒烧坏的嗓子叫着他的名字。一瞬间范恩脑子空了那么几秒，然后飘过去四个字:持靓行凶。瑞克汉长得好看他知道，瑞克汉本人也清楚——并且这招对范恩屡试不爽。所以范恩恨恨地想他活该，他是真的对瑞克汉没有办法。——谁叫他爱上了瑞克汉。  
“你他妈到底在想什么……”

他低头叼住瑞克汉的唇，沿着高纯朗姆酒的味道不断索取，几乎要把对方肺里的酒精蒸汽抽出来一般吮吸。瑞克汉被他吻得透不过气，手在他胸口又抓又捶，最后范恩松开他的时候已经是一嘴血味。瑞克汉颇有些怨怼地瞪着他，刚想撑着地板往边上爬，就被范恩按住了腰拖了回来。

 

这副场景着实有点好笑:两个衣衫不整的成年大男人，像小孩子一样在地板上，躺着的要从坐着的身边离开，被一遍又一遍捉回来。最后瑞克汉终于恼了，范恩再抓他的时候他一拳砸过去，不想被抓住了拳头拽过去，整个人横到范恩腿上。

 

然后他伸出舌头，舔了舔脸下面范恩的裤子布料。再稍微挪动一下，他知道自己找对了位置，用尖利的一对犬牙去压那撑出来的形状。

 

范恩的呼吸急促起来，他的手指插入瑞克汉亚麻色的乱发里扣住他的后脑，有点想就这样操进瑞克汉的喉咙，也省得之后几天瑞克汉再和他吵架。他还没付诸行动，估计是把瑞克汉头发抓疼了，那混蛋在隔着裤子收紧牙关。

 

“妈的狗东西……”范恩骂了一句，伸手去掐瑞克汉的下巴，连带着扣着人后脑的那只手一起发力将他从自己腿间拎起来。他用自己的舌头来对付瑞克汉的尖牙利齿，把被咬出来的血尽数喂还给对方，空出来一只手抽掉瑞 克汉的皮带。瑞克汉分开腿跨跪在他身上，一边和范恩唇舌交缠一边扭动着让范恩勾着他内裤边帮他把裤子扒掉。情欲蒸腾下范恩似乎听到微小的布料撕裂的声音，没空感慨内裤实在是一种脆弱的衣物。

 

瑞克汉的身体又热又千，酒精是吸水的。好在范恩背后就是玄关柜子的抽屉，润滑剂出现在家里各种各样的抽屉和夹缝里，还都是万年发情的瑞克汉塞的。尽管有了润滑，范恩把食指完全没入瑞克汉的身体时，还是听到了瑞克汉在他耳边发出的一声闷哼，随后沙哑的喉咙吐出他的名字，带着滚烫湿润的潮气扑到他耳朵上:

 

“查尔斯……查尔斯……”

 

瑞克汉大概是真的不知死，他咬着范恩的耳尖舔来舔去，身下范恩的手指动作粗暴地将他扩开，疼痛经过钝化的神经层层递进，到大脑的时候全然不是发生时的样子，但他还是在舔的间隙带上哭腔在喉咙里滚范恩的名字。他的阴茎早已又热又涨，戳在范恩的睡衣上磨来蹭去，时不时和范恩擦枪走火也浑然不觉。高度敏感的器官每擦过一次就多泌出一点透明的液体——这大概是范恩能从瑞克汉身体里榨出的唯一一点液体。在快乐筑起的屏障包围中，瑞克汉唯一的需求是口渴，而范恩此刻却钟情于叼着他的脖颈吸吮，就是不肯与他接吻。

 

但醉鬼瑞克汉总是更有办法也更主动，他推开范恩，撑着范恩的大腿直起身，范恩调整好姿势，瑞克汉就在他自下而上的炽热视线中对准了咬着牙坐了下去。

 

被填满的快感从尾椎窜上来，瑞克汉得意的却是:现在他取悦了范恩这个混蛋，就可以获得一个吻了。他知道范恩很喜欢在操他的时候吻他，他如愿以偿地把嘴唇压到范恩唇上，重新吮开之前被他咬破、刚刚才凝固的细小伤口。还未等这点久旱逢甘霖的愉悦传到大脑，身体里那根悍物就开始了急骤的进攻。  
瑞克汉的胸腔深处传出长长的呻吟，颤声而高亢，他没法克制。范恩的手托着他的屁股，用力揉弄着向两边分开。而瑞克汉攀着他的肩膀，在逃离和迎合之间两相互换。他觉得自己已经化身成面团，或者棉花，反正是身处云端时可能会有的样子。他快化了，快感像电一样沿着之前酒精烧出的通路迅速占领他的身体，最后在大脑里爆开，气浪将他托上天空，或者抛在海上。他身下是海浪，是野马，是范恩。这样混乱的认知让他愈加兴奋，几乎没有坚持多久就射了出来。

 

范恩并不在意自己被弄脏的衣服，他按紧瑞克汉的后背，咬住他一侧乳首闷笑。瑞克汉在他的掌下起伏喘息，让他很想就这么操开瑞克汉的身体，把他揉碎，他也的确这么做了。尽管范恩偶尔怀疑是不是因为自己有时候在床上太过粗暴，导致瑞克汉好像越来越爱和他酒后做爱。但他控制不住自己，喝醉的瑞克汉总是更加主动，加上因为感官把作为警告信号的疼痛钝化掉，撩起来就显得更加不知死活。

 

他不是不知道，他们在互相纵容，无论最终得到什么样的结果，谁也脱不开千系。

 

刚射过的瑞克汉已经在呜咽着要逃离了，并不是欲拒还迎那种，是真心实意的挣扎。他和范恩打架的时候胜负几乎对半，只不过在床上，完全袒裎相对毫无保留的情况下，他的反制对比他强壮那么一点的范恩完全不起作用，反倒更加激发男人过剩的征服欲。范恩掐住瑞克汉的腰撤出来，把他整个人托起，从两个人的衣物中间迈出来把人扔到沙发上，握着他的脚腕重新进入。被强行抵着敏感点反复刺激的瑞克汉又硬起来，他逆着客厅的灯光去瞪范恩，可惜以他现在的模样也只能起到反作用。他的手无处安放，最终在范恩的一次进攻之后给范恩的后背留下长长的划痕。毕竟他自己的身上也多得是范恩留给他的掐痕咬痕，多过吻痕。这样想着，瑞克汉禁不住觉得有点好笑，并且真的用气声笑了出来。范恩偏偏头，不解瑞克汉在笑什么，但他知道瑞克汉喝醉了，一个醉鬼的行为总是没有道理可言的。更何况瑞克汉的身体正食髓知味地迎合着他的节奏，完全为他舒展开包容他，让他根本无法分心去想别的。

“杰克……”范恩这个晚上第一次叫出瑞克汉的名字，因为情欲而嘶哑粗糙。

瑞克汉从腰到腿弯都战栗起来，说不清是因为范恩这一声，还是因为快感累积到了一定限度，他几乎觉得酒的浪潮要退去了，该死的查尔斯·范恩把他从人间干到了天堂，再从云端干到潮落，可该死的查尔斯·范恩就是一直不射——他根本不记得最开始是谁乱发情去撩范恩。他有意识地收紧后穴，试图迫范恩射出来，而范恩把他压进沙发，靠一杆腰粗喘着掠夺他，手掌贴着他的脸颊，替他擦去因为过强的刺激而流出的生理性泪水。

最后范恩在瑞克汉第二次高潮的余韵中扣下了扳机，趁他们还没把沙发布毁掉，把嗓子已经彻底哑掉、只会对着天花板喘气的瑞克汉横抱到浴室。瑞克汉等不到出浴室就睡着了，范恩情不自禁地去吻他的眉骨和眼睛，心想自己真的很喜欢瑞克汉安静睡着的模样。

 

那之后瑞克汉果然躺了两天才下床，醒来的时候除了头没有一处不疼。范恩非常尽心尽力地替他请好假，每天给他做饭兼喂饭，晚上下班回来还给他额外带一杯柠檬苏打水。  
而瑞克汉总能在他们的吻里尝到酒的味道。

 

“所以，你们上次到底为什么吵架?亲爱的再给我点一杯干马天尼。”

 

玛丽的后一句话是对安妮说的。 她和安妮刚完成了公司的一项大工程，值得庆祝一下。

 

“他跟我抢车钥匙。”范恩摆摆手，把自己那杯血腥玛丽一饮而尽。他站起身:“ 好好玩，姑娘们。”然后跟着安妮走向吧台:“柠檬苏打水外带。 另外这两个姑娘的酒我请。”

 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 主要是一些黄色废料，基于德华和他的基（姬）佬朋友们打打闹闹的日常。每篇之间不一定有关联。但主要CP设定就是一对百合一对基，不会出现类似开放性婚姻的设定，瑞克汉和安妮最多是上学时的暧昧和登对。


End file.
